A Lily for the Taking
by Kodelaine
Summary: Prussia decides to be brave and go break into- er, VISIT, Switzerlands in search of Austria, but can't help but feel like he's forgotten something in the house, until of course said person throws her bra on the floor. PruLiech Oneshot, smut, smut, and more smut!


A quick PruLiech fanfic! I don't see any porn of them very much, and I wanted to write some.  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Prussia chuckled to himself, peeking out of the bush and looking around, a slight smirk on his face as he crept out of his hiding place, hesitantly slinking towards the Swiss nations house. He quickly snuck up to the window, peeking inside the house to make sure no one was there, figuring the one he came here for would be in a meeting with Switzerland. He stepped away from the window, walking up to the front door and quietly opening it, slipping inside silently and closing the door behind himself.

He sighed in accomplishment, ignoring the fact that last time he attempted this he got shot at. He chuckled to himself, looking around the room, hoping to... Well, he's not really sure why he came here. All he knew was that he wanted to accomplish SOMETHING today, and that since Austria was having a meeting with Switzerland he might as well come in.

He suddenly stopped, frowning as a chill went up his spine. Switzerland, the most overprotective, gun-firing, wealthy nation he had ever met left his door unlocked. Un. Locked. Why? Was he still here with Austria? Was a maid going to catch him? Surely the mans maids were as well trained in the art of firearms as the Swiss himself. Right? He knew he was forgetting something, but he didn't want to be caught in the middle of the others living room and get a cap blown up his sorry ass, oh no, he's had enough of war to know how much it hurts.

He immediately turned around, walking back to the door, grabbing the handle and turning it. He stopped as he heard a quiet gasp behind him, causing him to freeze and his breathing to halt. "W-who are you..?" A quiet, feminine voice called from behind him, a hint of worry and alarm in it. He stopped, slowly turning around and eyes widening. Oh, that's what he forgot. There stood the Swiss' younger sister, Liechtenstein. He gulped, unable to speak as he looked her up and down, causing her to back up slightly, her eyes wide in fear.

He didn't notice, his gaze fixated on her now body. Last time he had seen her was a few years back, nothing he would ever take a second glance at, until now, of course. He hips were wider, giving her a curvier appearance. Her hair was still short, a small bow holding the golden locks in place. He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes trailing up to meet hers. "H-hallo..." He muttered, trying not to stare at her chest.

Liechtenstein whimpered slightly, backing away. "I-I said who are you..?" She squeaked out, still staring at the other, a light blush on her face. He looked back up at her eyes, trying to find the right words, knowing Switzerland probably taught her how to use a gun, too. He cleared his throat, stopping as he saw her jump slightly. "A-ah, do you remember me? I-I'm Prussia... Well i'm not really a nation anymore, but of course, that doesn't stop the awesome me from sticking around, ja?" He muttered, smirking and staring over at her.

Her gaze softened as she slowly nodded, still staring at him. "B-but why are you in my brothers house..?" She mumbled, staring over into his eyes. Shit. How was he going to explain breaking into his house in search of that pompous Austrian? He smiled sheepishly, staring at her. "W-well ah, I was looking for Austria, ja, have you seen him?" He asked, cocking his head and praying she didn't know he was bluffing.

She nodded, walking a bit closer. "Oh, Austria and my brother went out to have a meeting, they will be back by tomorrow afternoon. Vash left me here, since he thinks i'm old enough now... Although it took Austria to convince him." She mumbled, smiling at the other slightly. He took a sigh of relief, stepping over to her, hands in his pockets as he smiled down at her. "Oh? How old are you now? Surely he's aware a big strong nation like you could defend herself, ja?" He said, smirking slightly.

She blushed even more, looking away sheepishly. "I-in human years i'm 18." She muttered, continuing to talk, but Prussia completely blocked everything else out. 18. The age of consent. She was fair game. He snapped out of thoughts as he heard her say his name. "P-Prussia? Are you alright..?" She muttered worriedly, staring up into his eyes. "O-oh? Ja! Of course, i'm fine, I just can't believe you're already eighteen..." He said, smiling down at her.

She blushed slightly, looking up at him. Although Liechtenstein had grown, he was still much taller than her, maybe even a little taller than her brother. She was so intrigued by his platinum silver hair and ruby colored eyes, and couldn't help but stare into them, her face still a reddish tint.

He noticed, staring down at her, but trying to avoid looking down her shirt. "So... You're eighteen? What does your brother think of that?" He said casually, not sure where he was going with it. Yeah, she was cute, well, HOT, but still like he said, he didn't want any bullet wounds. She blushed, unsure of whether the comment was innocent or if he was going to try something. She smiled slightly, looking away and chuckling. "He's not very happy with that, since you know, he's worried about boys and such coming after me..." She said, sighing.

"Oh? Well that sucks... Anyone you're interested in?" He said, smiling down at her and trying not to seem too creepy. She blushed slightly, glancing up at him. "O-oh? Not really, I-I don't really talk to many other nations..." She said, sighing again and glancing up at him. "Why do you ask?" Those last words caused him to swallow hard, his pale skin a slight red. "A-ah, no reason..." He mumbled, glancing away. She chuckled, smiling up at him. "Are you sure? I feel as if you're hinting at liking me..." She mused, staring up at him innocently.

Shit. Oh shit shit shit. She knows. Fuck, SHE KNOWS. He scoffed, turning away. "W-what? No, of course not!" He said, trying to hide his fear and nervousness from the younger nation. She giggled, stepping a bit closer. "Oh, really? Is that why you're stuttering?" She teased, still smiling up at him innocently. Okay, this chick had REALLY changed since the last time he saw her. "L-look, you're hot and all, but Swissy would cut my dick off if I went anywhere near you, Hell, he would come to my house just to kill me if he ever found out I was here." He said, glancing down at her.

She smiled slightly, turning around and slowly stepping over to the doorway, glancing back at him. "Like I said, he won't be back till tomorrow, and there aren't any maids around here today, since it's the weekend..." She said, sliding around the corner and disappearing from sight. He stared at her, trying to comprehend what he had just saw when he heard something hit the floor. He looked down, mouth hanging open slightly as he was a lacy, pink bra in the middle of the hall. She peeked back out, her shy face no longer so shy, more... Lusty. "Are you coming?" She teased, disappearing behind the corner again.

Prussia immediately looked around, making sure no one was watching before running into the hall, looking around before going to where he thought she had ran off to. He walked into the kitchen, looking around the room. He almost jumped out of his skin as he heard another door close, turning in that direction and running over, opening the door and walking into what appeared to be a dining room, turning around to see if she had hid behind the door.

Oh fuck. Mother of fuck. Her panties. On the door handle. His eyes widened as he stared at the small, pink underwear hanging there. Damn, that chick was fast when it came to... Wait, does that mean she's running around the house naked and taunting him? Well that just won't do at all. And if he didn't find her soon he didn't know what would happen.

He automatically glanced to the stairway, quickly running over and up the stairs, stopping as he saw he skirt laying at the top steps. Oh mein Gott this kid was trying to kill him. He looked straight ahead, the only door with light coming out from under it being the one at the very end of the hall, a shirt hanging from the doorknob. Gotcha. He walked down the hall, mustering up the most awesome smirk he could as he flung the door open, eyes fixating onto the bed right in front of him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, all thoughts disappearing and breath hitching as he saw the girl sitting on the bed in front of him. Naked. FULLY naked. Splayed out languidly, hands covering her small breasts, a pink pillow between her legs, effectively hiding her vital regions from his view. She smiled up at him lustily with half-lidded eyes, the perfect image of sex. He soon let out a throaty growl, his smirk returning as she stared over at her. "So ein geschlecht kätzchen..." He purred, eyes fixated on her own.

After what seemed like an eternity she spoke, her usual tone replaced with a far more lustier one. "Kommen sie Mich." She purred, still gazing up at him. He immediately lunged forward, pinning her down onto the bed and staring down at her, eyes clouded with lust. "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, i'm going to make you mine..." He said huskily into her ear, nipping it. She shivered, breathing quickening as she felt something hard press against her inner thigh. "Be my guest."

And with that he pressed his lips against hers, quickly pushing his tongue past her lips and ravaging her mouth, pressing against hers. The young woman yelped as he kissed her, her eyes slipping shut as she let out a moan, gasping slightly as he began suckling on her tongue. He groaned, using one of his hands to pin hers down, his other hand snaking down to cup her breast, causing her to shudder.

He slowly rubbed his palm against her pert nipple, causing her to moan and buck her hips into his. He moaned softly, continuing to do a heated tango with his tongue, fondling her breasts and grinding against her leg. He soon pulled away from her, panting and gazing down at her. "Oh mein Gott..." He breathed, staring down at her beutiful, innocent face. Her golden locks were framing her face perfectly, her bow discarded to some corner of the room, leaving her hair free.

"T-take me, make me feel like a woman." She breathed, small chest heaving slightly as she stared up at him, eyes full of lust. He leant down again, this time latching his mouth onto the soft skin of her neck, causing her to moan softly, wrapping her small legs around him. He continued suckling on her neck, rutting against her and moaning softly.

She moaned loudly at a particularly hard bite, grinding her hips against his. "S-stop teasing me and just fuck me..." She groaned, moaning. He smirked, pulling away and looking down at her, licking his lips. "Such an impatient slut..." He purred, quickly undoing his belt, slipping it off and pinning her down, quickly fastening her hands to the head board with his belt. She yelped at that, growling and trying to pull her wrists free.

He chuckled, grabbing her chin and turning her head so she was facing him. "You're going to be my slut for the rest of the day... How does that sound, my little minx?" He teased, staring down into her eyes. She slowly nodded, moaning softly. He smirked, kissing her lips slowly before pulling away again. "Good answer." He muttered, slowly unzipping his pants, still staring into her eyes.

She flushed a deep red, shifting around slightly as she waited for what he was about to do. He kicked his pants off, slowly stroking himself through his boxers. She hesitantly looked down, eyes widening as she saw the size of the bulge. He looked up at her, sensing her uneasiness and immediately stopping. "W-we don't have to keep going, we can stop..." He muttered, brushing hair from her face.

She blushed, looking up at him and shaking her head. "N-no I just... I-I've never had something that big in me before..." She muttered, slightly ashamed. He cupped her face in his hands, gently pressing his lips against hers. "It's alright, I'll prepare you first, alright?" He muttered, pressing his forehead against hers. She blushed, eyes widening as he hoisted her legs up over his shoulders, winking before leaning down.

She shivered at his hot breath on her inner thigh, gripping the bed sheets in her hands and slowly closing her eyes. He shuddered at her scent, smirking slightly as she saw how cleanly shaven she was down there. "I didn't know you shaved?" He teased, moving his face closer to her cunt. She shuddered, moaning softly as she felt his face moving closer to her. He smiled, slowly trailing his finger across her outer folds, causing her to twitch slightly.

He slowly circled his index finger around her entrance, not yet pushing it in and getting it coated in as much fluids as he could, licking it off before quickly pressing his tongue into her warmth, his eyes slipping shut as a moan escaped his mouth. She moaned loudly as he began pumping his tongue in and out of her, grinding herself against his face in order to get his tongue further in. He pushed his tongue as far into her as he could, moaning loudly and lapping up her fluids, reaching up and gently pressing her clit, causing her to gasp.

"M-m-more..." She whined, now panting and wiggling around, unable to handle the feeling of his hot, wet tongue darting around inside her, licking her inner walls. He soon pressed in two fingers next to his tongue, pumping them in and out in rhythm with the thrusts of his tongue. She moaned loudly, eyes screwing shut as she finally came, spilling her sweet fluids into his awaiting mouth, where he drank them eagerly.

She panted, falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling blankly, shuddering. He slowly pulled away from her, panting and wiping his mouth, staring down at her. She slowly looked up at him, smiling weakly and sitting up as best she could, arms still bound to the bed. "P-Prussia I want to please you now..." She muttered, gaze trailing down to look at the tent in his boxers, a bit of precum staining them. He flushed slightly, pulling his boxers down and looking up down into her eyes. "A-are you sure..?"

She nodded hesitantly, staring in awe at the size of his cock. It was clearly uncut, about the girth of, well, a really big cock. He moved forward, kneeling on her, one leg on each side of her, his dick in front of her face. She looked at the tip, slowly closing her mouth around it, her eyes slipping shut. His breathing stopped slightly as she did that, causing him to moan softly, hands gripping the bed sheets. She moved her head as far down on his cock as she could, moaning softly.

He gasped as he felt her tongue run along the underside, her warm, wet mouth taking only half of his shaft into her mouth, but he didn't care. He bit his lower lip, tangling one of his hands in her hair. "A-ah, mein Gott..." He muttered, eyes opening slightly to watch her work, her eyes shut as she bobbed her head back and forth, gagging slightly as he pressed the tip of his cock against the back of her mouth. He quickly pulled out, moaning loudly as he came onto her face with a gasp.

She yelped, eyes shooting open as she felt the liquids coat her face. He blushed, recovering quickly to stare at her. He didn't mean to gawk, really, but the sight of the honey blonde girl, tied to her bed with cum, HIS cum, on her face, was just too hot to ignore. She panted slightly, staring up at him. He blushed sheepishly, looking away. "S-sorry... L-let me ah..." He leaned down, pressing his lips against her, using his finger to wipe some of the cum off her face, getting the rest of it with his tongue.

She blushed a deep red as he did this, feeling herself becoming even more turned on as the time passed. He soon pulled away, licking his lips and smirking at her. She smiled slightly, tugging at her binds again. He noticed, smiling and undoing the belt around her wrists. She pulled her hands away, rubbing at her wrists and staring back up at him. "P-Prussia can I ask you something..?" She mumbled, blushing. He cocked his head slightly, glancing at her. "Ja?"

"U-um well... I've always wanted to ah, fuck in the shower... Can we?" She mumbled, shyly looking back up at him. He smirked, quickly picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the hall. She yelped as he picked her up, wrapping her arms around his neck and motioning to one of the hall doors. "T-that's the bath..." She mumbled, still blushing slightly. He nodded, walking over to the door and pushing it open, putting her down to turn the light on.

She blushed, shyly covering herself and looking away, trying not to stare at his half hard cock. He blushed, walking over and turning the water on, shedding his shirt and making sure the shower head was aiming at the wall, not wanting to have water splashing in their faces. "So, what position do you want?" He asked casually, glancing over at her.

The girl blushed, looking over at him. "I-I don't know, I want to try a few I guess..." She muttered, smiling shyly. He smiled, nodding and slowly standing up, motioning for her to come into the shower. She walked over, stepping into the shower, occasionally glancing at his cock. He noticed, chuckling and sitting down in the shower, staring up at her. She sat down too, smiling at him and glancing down at his dick again. "Y-you should probably get yourself hard, if we're going to fuck..."

He blushed, chuckling and slowly wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly and occasionally moaning or gasping. He was soon fully hard again, of course with the help of staring at Liechtenstein as she slowly rubbing herself, not even noticing his eyes on her, too occupied with watching him stroke himself. He soon pulled his hand away, looking over at her. "So, what position first? Your shower is big enough to try most anything..." He said.

She blushed, quickly pulling her hand away from her cunt, looking up at him. She thought for a moment, before standing up on her knees, blushing. "Lay back, please, I want to try riding you..." She mumbled, reaching down to stroke herself again, the warm water dripping down her body, making her look absolutely delectable. He nodded, laying back and staring up at her, licking his lips.

She slowly positioned herself over his cock, rubbing the tip of his member between her folds, moaning softly. He moaned too, using his elbows to hold himself up. She slowly began sliding onto the tip, wincing slightly as she slid down on his cock. He moaned loudly, trying his best not to buck his hips, not wanting to hurt her. She soon got down as far as she could, which... Oh God, she was all the way down. All. The. Way.

She whimpered, looking away and closing her eyes tightly. He hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek gently, his forehead resting against hers. "Are you alright, Liechtenstein?" He mumbled worriedly, rubbing her arms gently. She nodded, shifting around slightly, trying to adjust to his girth. "Y-yes... A-and please, call me Lili." She muttered, pressing herself against him. The albino nodded, blushing and slowly letting go of her, moaning softly as she began moving up and down slowly.

She eventually picked up her pace, his dick slipping in and out of her as she went up and down, grinding and gyrating her hips against him, letting out little squeaks and moans as she went. He kept his eyes open, enjoying the faces she made as she let his cock slide into her, her eyebrows pushed together and mouth hanging open slightly, eyes shut tight.

She gasped, quickly pulling off of his cock, panting. "I-I'm sorry, I was about to cum... I-I wanted to try more positions before I finished..." She mumbled, looking away. He whined in protest as she removed herself from his cock. He nodded, smirking and sitting up, quickly moving so that he was positioning himself over her. She yelped as he covered her, her face a deep red as she looked up at him, the water causing his hair to lose its spiky appearance, now looking softer and smoother as it draped around his face, framing it perfectly.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her up and pushing her against the wall, standing on his knees and grinding himself against her slit. "My turn, katze..." He growled into her ear, holding her against the wall and thrusting his cock into her. She squeaked, moaning loudly and wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her core. "Fuck... S-so tight and hot and wet..." He mumbled, still thrusting in and out of her.

Lili squeaked and moaned with every thrust, opening her eyes occasionally to glance at him, loving the way his face contorted in ecstasy every time he entered her. He grabbed her hips, pulling out of her hesitantly and flipping her over, pressing her against the bottom of the bath, pressing himself back into her eagerly. She moaned loudly, pressing her ass against his hips, reaching down to rub her clit, panting.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting into her cunt and gasping, licking and kissing at her neck. She gasped, shuddering as he pressed himself as far into her as he could, shooting his seed deep within her. He began rubbing her clit, bringing her to completion. She twitched and moaned, slumping down at panting, rolling onto her back and staring up at the other, smiling weakly.

He smiled down at her, panting and letting the water run down his face, smirking. "You're so good..." He muttered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She blushed, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He blushed, hugging her and pulling her onto his lap, sighing in content. She smiled slightly, kissing his jaw as she hugged him tightly. He slowly reached back, turning the water off and slowly standing up, exiting the shower with the girl in his arms. Yep, he was oh so glad he came to visit.


End file.
